


Need

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mike Is Also Drunk, Mike Is In Love, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: Mike is now certain that Daniel needs him: maybe even as much as he needs Daniel.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song Royal Highness by Tom Grennan

Mike just can't take his eyes off of Daniel, and he's fully aware that he's staring in a way so obvious that he's making a fool out of himself, but he doesn't care.

Maybe it's the booze that's making him think like this, or maybe it's his heart finally taking over whilst his brain steps back for a bit whilst it indulges itself on more alcohol.

They're at a club as it's Dean's birthday; of course, he'd want to go to a club. The music is thumping loudly in his ears, and the lights are blindingly bright, but all he can focus on is Daniel, who's on the dance floor, along with many other people. He's smiling as one of his friends tells a joke, throwing his head back as his smile lights up the room even brighter than the pulsating lights ever could.

He walks over to him, and Daniel glances at him, the knowing smile on Daniel's face makes him hesitate, like Daniel knows something that he doesn't. There's just something about Daniel that draws Mike in: something that catches him off guard.

Daniel gives him a false sense of security, and they both know it. He doesn't know what's sicker: the fact that Daniel knows that he's drawing Mike in, inevitably to just pull the trigger, or that fact that Mike is okay with it, knowing that it will hurt when whatever 'this' is ends but is too caught up in the moment to stop and think, to prevent the hurt.

Daniel's not drunk: he never drinks, so he knows exactly what he's doing, and Mike knows that Daniel's leading him on, but Mike needs this: needs him, and maybe, just maybe, Daniel needs him too.

The person that Daniel's talking to had left now, leaving Daniel all alone, and Mike seizes the opportunity, striding, or stumbling in his case, over to him.

Daniel's back is turned to him, and Mike's entranced by the way that Daniel moves, the flashing lights illuminating his body. Mike's hands come up to lay on Daniel's waist, and Daniel doesn't jump, it's like Daniel knew what Mike was going to do and all Mike can do is breathe in the strong alluring scent of Daniel.

Mike presses their bodies together, his hands never leaving their secure place on Daniel's waist, and his hands slot perfectly into the curve of his hips.

Daniel turns his head, not to look at him directly per se, but to see that it is Mike who's holding his hips so tightly as he never stops moving in Mike's hold, a smug grin on his face.

Daniel presses back against him, and Mike groans as he realises that the way that Daniel is moving against him, and all the alcohol that he's drunk, is tearing down his inhibitions faster than he can rebuild them.

Mike bites his bottom lip as Daniel brushes against a particularly 'interested' part of his body, and it's then that he realises how far gone he is.

Mike bows his head down, pressing his nose into the crook of Daniel's neck and groans right into his ear. He knows that Daniel is smug, that asshole, and Mike doesn't want Daniel to get the upper-hand on him: he may be drunk, but he can still find some leverage to turn this around on him.

Mike bares his teeth and bites down on the side of Daniel's neck. He hears Daniel let out a gasp, as his movement stutters against him, and Daniel bites his lip to hide his moan. It's Mike's turn to smirk.

Mike bites down on the same patch of skin, this time sucking on it gently and Daniel groans out his name, just loud enough that Mike can hear it over the pounding music.

Mike kisses up the side of Daniel's neck, pressing a final wet kiss to Daniel's cheek, and Daniel giggles in his hold. Mike grins dumbly as Daniel's laughter makes his heart flutter, and Mike realises how much he wants Daniel.

"Do you want this?" Mike asks, right into Daniel's ear as he hopes: wishes that Daniel does, because all he wants is Daniel.

"God yes," Daniel admits, and it's that confession that makes Mike's brain jumpstart into action.

One of his hands comes up to firmly grasp Daniel's and his body is moving without his brain even realising: pulling Daniel along who is just as desperate for this.

Mike struggles to remember much after that: he can remember a few things, but not all of them.

He remembers Daniel on his bed, his back arching beautifully off the bed, shaking moans steadily pouring out of him as Mike's thrusts sped up.

He remembers pressing insistent kisses up the column of Daniel's neck, his breathy moans making Mike's head spin, and the primal instinct to make Daniel feel good is back, and stronger than ever.

He remembers afterwards: Daniel's head placed on Mike's chest as sleep took over and soft snores emitted from the smaller man. Mike just couldn't sleep, the comfortable and reassuring presence of Daniel beside him keeping him awake. One of Daniel's arms were draped lazily over Mike's stomach, his arm rising and falling slowly with every breath that Mike took.

It's horribly domestic and yet Mike longs for it.

He then dozes off, the familiar warmth of Daniel next to him is lulling him into a deep, deep, sleep.

  
When he next wakes up, Mike winces, as he feels the recognizable pounding of his head as his hangover hits him with full force. He brings up a hand and rubs his eye with his palm, yawning loudly.

He glances over to the other side of the bed and is instantly flooded with random memories of the previous night. Daniel is still asleep, and Mike reaches a hand over to gently stroke Daniel's cheek. Daniel mewls in his sleep, shifting his head closer to Mike's hand, and Mike just smiles. He shifts ever so gently over towards Daniel, pulling Daniel closer to him as he wraps his arm around Daniel's waist.

Daniel awakens in the next few minutes to Mike softly stroking his hair, and he sighs happily into Mike's skin. Daniel's eyes flicker up to meet Mike's and they grin.

Mike is now certain that Daniel needs him: maybe even as much as he needs Daniel.


End file.
